Glitches in GTA Chinatown Wars
A Glitch, or in some cases a Bug, is an error in the game that produces an effect that was unintended by programmers and appears in almost every game. Description The Glitches often arise from mistakes or errors in the game's coding which go unnoticed during development and testing of the game. Glitches can be unintentional and may cause problems to the player, but some glitches may be used to the player's advantage. Some glitches are prominent than others and each one are specified and/or shared on a certain console (where these depends of the console's technical aspects). One of the most popular and common glitches is nicknamed "Blue Hell", which is featured in every game since GTA III. Once the player enters Blue Hell, they will fall for 5–10 seconds before returning to the surface. Busted Glitch Rarely if the player continuously shoots the officer who tries to open the car Huang is in in a drive-by mode, the bullets will mysteriously not cause damage to the officer, like the "Invincible Law Enforcement Agent" glitch in 3D Universe games. And if the player is too slow to escape, he will be pulled out of the car by that officer and rendering arrested. This glitch is only confirmed in iOS and Android version. It is currently unknown if this glitch exists in the Nintendo DS and PSP versions of the game. Bypass Glitch If the player parks a bike or a vehicle (especially a Burrito) in front of the gate of the Spanish Lords warehouse (which is featured in two of Kenny's missions) after completing Kenny Strikes Back while in free roam and then manages to jump onto the vehicle's roof with the right angle, the game may glitch Huang onto the fence, and the player is able to get to the other side of the gate, allowing him to gain access to the warehouse. If the player does this in order to get the drug Burrito without walking to the yellow marker to the gate lock, the gangsters inside won't attack Huang even if the player attacks them. Also, when getting into the Burrito, a screwdriver is used instead of trying to damage the immobilizer. The gangsters will not be provoked if the Burrito is stolen. The Burrito is in fact all-proof, as if the player causes a 6-star wanted level, and when a tank fires at the Burrito, the van won't take any damage. It will only be destroyed via driving it into water. However its car lights can still be destroyed by crashing while at night. But when it is saved in a garage, it will only become bullet-proof. This glitch happens in all versions of the game. Quit Mission Button Glitch This is a mobile exclusive glitch. During the mission "Flatliner" and "Dragon Haul Z" the player can spot a "Quit Mission" button on the left top on their mobile devices after a certain task has been completed. * In Flatliner, once players steal the indicated Ambulance and evade the police officers at the airport. * In Dragon Haul Z, once the dragon costume is stolen and the player is at the rehearsal in Chinatown. If players try to tap the button, nothing will happen. Tollbooth Glitch If players slowly drive past a toll booth, they will occasionally still be considered as not paying fees with the fences broken, thus triggering a wanted level. This glitch happens on all versions. Replay Glitch In PSP, iOS and Android versions of the game, if the player gets busted or wasted after cancelling a replaying mission, it will not be stated in the game statistics. Voice Glitch For some reason, the voices from characters and NPCs (including random narrating sounds, wounding sounds and dying sounds) are reused from GTA IV. They may be used erroneously in the game, as if Huang/an NPC gets attacked, one of the wounding sounds are actually one of the dying sounds from random NPCs in GTA IV, which is more than likely a glitch. Jumping Button Glitch If the player taps both the "jumping forward" and the "fire" button, Huang is able to fire a weapon while jumping. If they fire a rocket launcher by doing this trick near a wall or building at the right time, they won't get harmed but a wanted level may be triggered for causing explosion. If tricking this when Huang's health is low, he won't be wasted. However, if Huang somehow manages to jump over a certain obstacle (Vehicles, low walls, fences, etc.) when pressing this button, he may lose health instead. This only happens on the mobile version. Interior Glitch If the player attains a 3~6 stars wanted level in the game and then goes into an interior (the Gun Club, etc.), when a Police Helicopter comes to eliminate Huang, in rare occasions, the machine gun from the helicopter can be fired through the "interior wall", which is normally not able to fire through, and harms Huang if the player hides somewhere in an interior. Similarly, any law enforcement can fire their guns to cause damage to Huang even when he is in an interior. This even happens on the cannon from the Rhino Tank, due to an unknown error, it is possible for the military fires the cannon through the "interior wall" and eliminates Huang, though very rarely. This glitch only happens in the mobile version. DS and PSP versions are unconfirmed for this glitch. Mission Giver Glitch During certain missions, if the player somehow harms a mission giver to the latter's death (etc. Throwing a Molotov Cocktail at Kenny's warehouse and letting Kenny walk into the fire), the game camera will glitch as soon as the last cut-scene ends. The corpse of the mission giver will appear on the screen, and the mission will glitch itself after a few seconds, where it will revert back to normal. This is confirmed on the mobile version. Car Spawn Glitch The Car Spawn Glitch in GTA CTW is "retooled". For example, if Huang drives a vehicle around a parking spot (Francis International Airport, Dukes or Beachgate, etc.) for multiple times, vehicles parked around the spot will glitch into several surprising situations. Here are some possibilities: *A car changing its random colors. (A red Banshee changes to green, blue or gray) *A car is replaced by another car with a similar type. (A Turismo turns into a Comet) *A car is replaced by another random vehicle. (A Cavalcade FXT turns into a Chavos) *A car spawning newly (A rarely-spawned CityScape or a Resolution X spawns after several rides) *A car perishing newly (A rarely-spawned CityScape or a Resolution X disappears after one ride) The glitch is essential to obtain an uncommon or fancy car early in the game, especially in the FIA parking lot. This glitch is only confirmed in the mobile versions. Operation Northwood Glitch #1 While being lost after the target, if players manage to chase after the Sabre GT via shortcuts with the red dot which resembles the target still showing on the radar, a glitch will often occur, which includes clearing the red dot away while it's still not out of players' sight. If this happens, the mission will fail with the in-game message saying the player loses the dealer's car, despite the distance between the two cars being very close. It is unknown if this was intended by the game developers or not. Operation Northwood Glitch #2 Players can spot a Banshee opposite Heston's apartment after the introduction cutscene of the mission. If they damage the car before its driver parks it, the driver will manage to flee, sometimes this even crashes the game. Game Sound Glitch Sometimes the in-game sound can be remixed. The music clip that plays in the mission introduction cutscenes will have cuts. The radio will also be affected. See Also *Glitches in GTA IV Category:GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Glitches